


Love Lines

by HarveyWallbanger



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Experimental Style, Multi, Necrophiliac longing, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Pastiche, Phone Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, concealed identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6266758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarveyWallbanger/pseuds/HarveyWallbanger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Jim Gordon Fantasy hotline.  When your call is completed, please stay on the line to take a survey about your experience, free of charge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Action Grip

**Author's Note:**

> To whom do I apologize first? I'm sorry, Bongwater, for ripping off Nick Cave Dolls. I'm sorry, the Replacements, for using the title of your song, Love Lines, as the title of this wretched story. I'm sorry, the Chameleons, and the Velvet Underground, for using names of your respective songs as chapter titles.  
> I am not involved in the production of Gotham, and this school is not involved in the production of Gotham. No one pays me to do this. Do not try any of this at home. Thank you, and good night.

Yeah, I'm glad you called. Nothing. Just posing my Nick Cave doll. I didn't know they made them, either. He comes with leather pants, and jeans. I'd be jealous, too. Visiting family. Oh, that's nice. Did I tell you about the time that Dickie and me and Jace went to Basin City? That got pretty wild. When we came back, we just wanted to do nothing. But then, Dickie started doing Viper for about a hundred hours, and you know what he can be like. That's right. It was after that. We were at the warehouse, by the river. When who comes bursting through the door. That's right. He yells that Jace peed, and I start laughing, but Jace doesn't like that, because they have that urinary tract infection. So, then, Jim Gordon puts his big hands on Jace and shoves them away. And he shoves a photo in my face, and screams at me if I know this person. His voice is so big that it fills the air around my head, and I have to shake it away to get out of his voice. And he's frowning, a big frown, that sucks all of the light out of the room into him. That's right. He's blond. He's the blondest. And he says, I know you. You look like someone I know. I ask him if it's Liza Minelli, which I get a lot, because of my short, black hair. He says no, and he's still frowning, and he shows the picture to Dickie, who says, Get porked, pig. But Jim doesn't like that. He picks up Dickie with two hands, and runs him to the end of the room, where the big window's open, letting in so much white and blue air. That's right. Dickie screams all the way down. I feel my legs running to the window, to see if he's dead, but I don't move. Then, Jim looks at Jace, who's shaking their head like, No way. But Yes, way! Have you seen this man? Jim shouts down their face, but Jace can only shake their head, and mmm- Yeah, I think it's doing it for you. Do you know what Jim does next? That's right. He picks up Jace, just like he did, Dickie, and he's running, running, all the way to the window. He throws Jace out like Jace is made of paper. And, now, it's my turn. He has those hard hands on me, like they could dip into my skin and come out through my soul. His partner- that's right, the redhead- says Jim, like a baby animal's little burp, hardly a word at all, just a small sound of complaint, just air. Jim's already picking me up- I know- and I'm being lifted. Lifted by the hands of God. And God is angry and made of gold. He's taking me to heaven. And you know what, I think he's taking you, too. That's right. I can see outside of the window, all of that blue and white, and I can feel the cool air. It's the coolest air. Then, his partner claps, Jim! It's girl! Like I've just been born again, only I'm there to see it and remember it. But the guy means that I'm a girl, so they can't throw me out the window. It occurs to me to feel offended at their sexism, but I'm too conscious of the floor beneath my feet, and Jim's hands now smoothing out my clothes. Do you know this man? He begs it, showing me the picture again. That's Timbo, I say, Timbo the bimbo, I laugh. What's his last name? Jim asks, so quietly it crawls down into my guts. Something with a 'd'. I know more, but I want to keep something, in case he comes back. I want him to come back. Don't you? Yeah, that's right. Did you ever figure out where you know him from? You'll get it. Describe him? He's taller than the tree of life, and he's made of white hotel soap, and he looks at you like he knows where your name is on death's list. Do you want me to ask? Sure, I could! He's always coming around. Okay. I don't have to. Well, I know that. But what does he call you? No, I never see that. Jonelle handles billing. What's that? I have memories like that, too. I can't tell if it was real, or a dream. He wears that cologne. I could ask him what it is. No, I don't have to. Don't cry. They don't train us for crying. Let me tell you one I know you'll like. Let me- Yeah, I can do that one. I was down at the docks, smoking under a coil of rope, when the cop cars showed up, and that's right- I could see into the trunk of the car, and everything. Who do you think I saw? That's right...


	2. Dead Man

Stevie's sick, honey. You got me. Well, what's she usually do for you? Then, how did you hear about us? Oh, all the way there? Are you going to arrest me, Officer? Then, what were you doing in the bathroom at the police station? I don't know what that is. Oh. Okay. So, what were you looking for? I agree. He's done some nasty things to a lot of good friends of mine. Do you want to hear about them? Well, why don't you tell me a story, then? I like it, already. What's it like down there? Yeah, I guess it would be cold. So, he comes to see you a lot, huh? How does that make you feel? I would be, too. But you like it. Of course you like it. Or you wouldn't have come to me. Don't fight it, honey. You can hang up anytime you want to. Is that a dial tone I hear? No. I don't hear that, at all. Just your breathing. So, you're down in your morgue- Okay, you're down in your examining room. I don't know- it just sounds like it'd be in a basement. You're up in your examining room. And it's so cold. And he comes in. And then, what? Does he shiver? No, he wouldn't. It'd be too human. I've heard that about him. I'll bet you would. Is that what you're going to do, now? Does he lie down on the table on his own, or do you make him? Oh. Oh. Wow. Actually, I haven't. Most people swing the other way, if you know what I mean. No, I mean that most of them like it when he hurts them. Not the other way around. Oh, he has. What did he do? He does that. Sent him where? That's rough, honey. I had a cousin who went there. Well, I don't have him anymore, obviously. So, what do you do, now? Isn't that messy? Oh, the table has drains. Huh. I've never seen one of those before. It's okay. You can change your mind. That must be nice- working around all those drugs. So, what do you give him? I don't know what that is. Oh. So, he's awake the whole time. Wow. Do you know this from personal experience? He must moisturize. What do you think he looks like? Oh, you've seen him. Yeah, I guess that would happen. Where can I sign up for your job? No, I don't have a four-year degree in forensic science. Well, I'd like to see you do what I do all day. That's okay, honey. I accept your apology. So, he's in your examining room, and you have him on the table, and he's not dead, but he can't move. So, you take off his clothes. Yeah, I'm sure he does. But how can he do that if he's not even conscious? Well, yeah, he's conscious, but he can't move. Oh. Oh, wow. I didn't know that. Tell me that you don't know that from personal experience. Well, if it's science, I guess it's okay. And then, what? You must be flexible, honey. Well, you'd have to, to get yourself into that position. I know some girls who can't do it. Not so much when you're doing it, but you're going to be sore for days, afterwards. Forwards, or backwards? Yeah, so you can look into his eyes. Can he have an orgasm, like that? Wow. Okay, you can't know that from personal experience. Honey, stop right there, unless you want me to hang up on you, and dial 911. That's better. Let's just keep this hypothetical. Like, you think that you could make him come. You don't know. Well, fantasy's what I'm here for. What are you doing, now? I'll bet you are. Dead people can hear you breathing. How do you think you'd feel, riding him, when he's like that? When you take his hands, and move them over your body? And you tighten around him. After you've had your mouth on him, all over him. I'll bet you could make a dead man come. Yeah. Do it. Say his name for me. Say it again. And again. One more time, honey.


	3. The Perfume Garden

You don't have to whisper. Oh. I guess you do have to whisper. That's rough. Okay. We don't have to talk about it. We all have a story about him. Do you want to hear one of mine, or do you want to tell me one of yours? Okay. One of mine. I was at the club, and he threw open the door, looking like the face of hell, itself, shouting- well, you know, just shouting. So, then Jeri turns the lights up, and the music gets wild, and he gets pulled into the pit. And he's breaking heads, left and right, like he was born for it. My friend, Angelo, I shit you not, lost an eye that night. I don't know how it happened. No, I'm sure that's true. No one's just one thing. What about you? I'll bet you're not just one thing, either. Lots of girls are. Lots of guys are, too, but they can't handle it. You think? That'd make sense. If you have suspicions, they're probably based on something. Yeah. Okay. You can tell me about her. Sounds nice. Sounds mean, too. A lot of girls like that, too. It's easier when you can take it. When you start to kind of like it. I'm not surprised. So, which one of them were thinking about, when you were with her? Did he ever try that shit? Good. That's a bridge too far for me. But you liked it when she did it. How did it make you feel? Yeah, it's good to make someone else lose control. You want me to make you lose control? I could do that. Sure, I could use my hands. That's what you'd like? My hands around your neck? Well what should I call you? Okay, Leslie. That's such a pretty name.


	4. Choke

Hey, there, cowboy- haven't heard from you in a while. Hmm... Say that again. No, no, I'm not understanding you. You have to- Oh. You like to live dangerously. But what if someone hears? That's a good attitude to have. Well, I'm sure they'd care. Yeah, hmm, that's what I've heard. Oh, I can't wait to hear about that. You left me in suspense last time, you naughty thing! Oh, I'll tell you all about that, but first, you have to finish your story. But before that, I want to you to tell me what you're wearing. I just like to get an accurate picture. Well, I know what you look like! You're so funny. You know I love that tie. So, you took him out to the docks, and... No, I understand. You wouldn't want to be completely there. You need to pull back from the situation. Well, of course you didn't notice, if that were true. Sometimes, it's only later when you put it all together. Sometimes, you remember the weirdest stuff. The sea air in your face. Yeah. But how did you feel when you knew that he was lying? No, I understand. I really understand, honey. It's not stupid. It's a normal way to feel. What did you want to do, after that. Where? No, I mean, like, your actual location? At the precinct, or what? Yeah. So, where did you want to kiss him? Now, I mean, where on his body. His mouth. And where else? And his neck. And his mouth, again. How does he feel? Is he surprised? Does he want it? I think he does. You hear things. No, not anything concrete. It's just what people say. People say that about him. Are you jealous? Good. I like it when you're jealous. Do you want to bite him, to make him yours? Do you want to bruise him? I guess that you're the last romantic left on earth. Do you keep kissing him, or do you do something else? You keep kissing him. Won't you want more? No, no- I guess you can wait. Do you want to touch him? Do you make him beg? Oh, you're begging him. Are you down on your knees? Yeah, I guess that would hurt. But how does he feel? How does he taste? You have to tell me. Don't leave me in suspense again.


	5. The Murder Mystery

Mmm, this is Stevie. Who's this? Okay, you don't have to tell me. But this is going to be a little impersonal if I don't know what to call you. You could say, Call me Ishmael. No, _Ishmael_. It's from a book. Morbid Dick. I read it in high school. What do you want to talk about? That's right. That's what we're here for. I could tell you something. Or you could tell me something. Why do I do this? I needed a job, and NASA wasn't hiring. What do you like? Oh, you want to hurt him. That's fun. I heard a story from a friend of mine, about a big building that was seventeen stories high. It was a big glass cage that looked like a needle. And in it, people did crazy things. There was this guy who used to make them fight for money. That's right. A big lacquer mask, like you'd buy at Pier 1 Imports. I don't know why. They say that he was just some bored rich guy. But I don't know how you could be bored with all of that money! Some people say, though, that he was looking for someone who could beat him. None of the people he saw in that big glass castle were tough enough. Until one day- that's right. Jim Gordon beat them all. Well, if it were a fairy tale, it'd be because he was pure at heart. I heard a story, though, that he's an experiment that escaped from Arkham. You know about what they do in Arkham, don't you? There's a doctor in there, cutting people open, to see what they're made of. No, it isn't a lie. I knew someone who was there. They were on a seventy-two hour hold, because they told the wrong person about something they saw, and before their lawyer got them out, they said that they saw people strapped up in a torture chamber. My friend wouldn't lie. Well, you have bad information. Why do you want to know my friend's name? I could just make up a name. Okay, yeah, and I'm the Queen Of England. Now, who's a liar? If you don't want to play, I'm hanging up. Okay. I forgive you. What else? Well, it's just what I told you. My friend was talking about some poor guy in a chair with wires stuck into him. And then, I have this other friend, who actually worked there, until he got fired- Why do you want to know that? Are you a cop? If you are, you have to tell me. Oh. Well, you wouldn't be the first one. I know my rights, Officer. Oh. No, I didn't know that. You're all 'Officer' to me. So, Detective 'what', then? Now, who's the liar? Fine. Don't tell me. I'm hanging up. Just a first name is fine. Okay, Oswald. Officer Oswald- that sounds like a cartoon character. Is it your first name, or just your last name? Oh, okay- like Cher. Are you calling because you know him? There's a girl here who swears that one of her regulars knows him. I'm not going to tell you that! Anyway, I don't know his name. Just that he's old, he's drunk a lot, and she knows him from when he used to be in uniform. He actually arrested her a few times. Isn't that wild? Well, I guess if you guess, it's not like I told you. But you only get three- Oh. You didn't need three guesses. Huh. How did you know?


End file.
